


The Masters

by badvalerie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Discipline, Hardcore, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Sex Slave, Submissive Character, Watersports, diapers as punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvalerie/pseuds/badvalerie
Summary: You're a Sub, looking for a good strong Dom to spend your weekends with. A couple named Harry and Draco might be just what you're looking for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

You've been looking for a Dom. 

You had a Dom, once upon a time. And your time with him was perfect in your eyes. You don't want to be a full-time sub. You have a real life, after all. You're in upper management in the corporate world. It's a lot of stress, and your relief has always been being a sub on the weekend. 

It worked well for a few years, the relationship between you and your Dom. You were one of his many playthings, but he wanted more. He wanted a 24/7 sub, and you always knew you wanted to be a sub on the weekends -- and not even every weekend at that. So your Dom tossed you to the curb.

It can take a while to find a good fit. You were open to the idea of being a sub for a couple, but you never imagined it would be for two men! They aren't gay, Harry and Draco. They're bi. And they were trying to take turns domming and subbing within their relationship, when they realized they were both natural doms, and if they wanted a sub, they'd have to go out to find a sub. 

Their best friends, Ron and Hermione, have a normal marriage on the weekday, but on the weekends, Hermione is a Dom to Ron. She let Harry and Draco borrow her little sub a couple of weekends while she had work trips and they found they liked Domming on the weekends very much indeed. 

After finding each other through a kink site, you met with Harry and Draco in public a few times, then had dinner at their house where you had established some rules and got to know each other more personally. 

________

WEEKEND ONE

You arrive on the doorstep of Harry and Draco's place on Grimmauld Place. It's Friday evening and you've just left your corporate job. They ordered you to come straight to their house after work, so you were still in your plain navy business suit, with the blazer and pencil skirt. 

They usher you into the house, happy to see you. You can see nervousness in their faces, and you are aware it's on your face as well. After all, you had years with your prior dom, and he knew just how rough you liked him to be (VERY rough), and you didn't really know what to expect from Harry and Draco. Of course, your meetings had covered it all, from your safeword ("Lemondrop") to your absolute no-no's (visible bruising anywhere but the buttocks, nothing that will make you bleed, and a few things that you prefer to wait until later to do when you know each other better, such as anal sex and piss play), to what it is you like (being ordered to do chores, forced nakedness, displaying, humiliating language....among many MANY other things).

"So..."Harry says 

"Yes," you say, then pause. "What should I call you? Do you prefer Sir, or Master?"

Harry and Draco look at each other and Draco says with a smile, "How about Master Draco and Master Harry?"

"Yes, Master Draco," You say, and you fall to your knees and kiss both of them on their feet. They seem nervous and you want to show right away that you prostrate yourself before them and will do whatever they bid, no matter the depravity. 

"Very good," Harry says, his voice clipped with authority. "Yes, well I hope you're prepared to spend the weekend completely nude."

"Yes Master Harry," You say as you rise. You immediately begin to remove your blazer, folding it neatly, followed by your blouse and bra, then you kick off your shoes and pull down your skirt, hose, and finally your knickers. It's been months since you've gotten lost in a weekend of subbing and your forgot momentarily how unequal your feel, being the only naked person in a room where others are dressed. Still, you stand proudly as your Masters look over your body approvingly. You stand tall, with your ample tits out. 

Master Draco takes your clothes and puts them neatly in the nearest coat closet. "You'll get those back Sunday night."

"Yes Master Draco. How may I first serve you?" 

"Tea," Harry says. "Make us some tea and bring it to us in the parlor."

"Yes Master Harry." You scurry off to the kitchen. It takes you a moment to locate the tea service, but you boil the water on the stove and fill up two teacups, setting them on a servette with milk and sugar. You find a pack of biscuits and add them as well.

"Very good...uh," Harry says. "Should we cal you by your name...or?" 

You make a face at the idea of being called your name. No, that is for your work life, not your weekend life. "Masters, you may call me whatever you please."

"How about just 'girl?' 

"Yes Master Harry."

"Okay, Girl." Harry says, as he pulls on his zipper. "You're going to take turns sucking our dicks while we have our tea."

"Yes Master."

You watch as Harry pulls down his trousers and knickers and kicks them to the side. He's sitting on the sofa, his legs spread and he takes a small sip of tea. You fall to your knees and crawl over to him, anxious to get your mouth on his cock. 

Master Harry's cock is delicious. It's soft when you first take it in your mouth, but soon enough with your talented tongue, you have him hard as a rock. You want to make a good first impression, and you show him how far down you can take a cock. You know by the way he moans that he appreciates it. You're working your tongue all over, up and down the shaft and around the glans, before going all the way down, so your nose is buried deep in the dark hair that sprouts from above his well-endowed dick. "Mmmm," you say, savouring the taste and the feel of a hard smooth cock in your mouth. It's what your mouth is made for. 

Master Harry is panting harder, and he doesn't warn you before he comes. A hot load of his semen hits the back of your throat, and you momentarily cough around the Master's dick, but manage to swallow most of his load. He continue to suck until his thrusting slows down and his breathing evens out. 

"I'm so sorry I spilled some of your seed Master Harry," you say, pointing to your face. Your old Dom used to beat your ass for such a transgression. 

"S'okay," Master Harry says agreeably, "I think your other Master quite liked watching you." 

You turn to Master Draco, who has his trousers and knickers around his knees and is sitting on the other end of the couch with his cock already hard and jutting into the air. He kicks off the clothes, but as you crawl toward him, he orders you, "Wait. Before you touch me, pick up my pants and Master Harry's pants and fold them neatly. I don't tolerate such a mess."

"Yes Master Draco," you say. You stand up and gather the strewn clothes, fold them quickly and Master Draco says, "You call that folding? I want them folded NEATLY," he barks. 

"Yes Master," you say, and you realize their house is very clean. It seems Master Draco is going to be a fastidious neatnik. You know how to fold neatly,so you do, making sure all the lines are even. 

You crawl back to him, "Master please may I suck your cock now?" you ask. 

"Yes you may," Master Draco says. "And it's Master Draco."

"Yes Master Draco," you say. You take a moment to admire the long lean cock in front of you. Master Draco's cock has a greater length than his husband's but less of a girth. Master Draco is clean shaven as well, not a hair to be found where pubic hair normally is, and his balls are smooth and smell of some kind of shave cream. His cock is every bit as delicious as Master Harry's and you take it in eagerly. Master Draco too seems to be impressed by your ability to have his cock touch the back of your throat. He warns you though when he's going to come, and though you plan on swallowing his load, he pulls out and jerks a couple of times and comes on your face. And it is a LOT of come, covering you from your hairline and down to your chin, where it drips off onto your breasts. 

You lean back onto your heels and say, "Thank you Master." His come is dripping in front of your eyes. 

"Master Draco," he corrects. 

"Yes, Master Draco. I'm very sorry."

"Let's see," Master Draco drawls, "That's twice you've forgotten to say my name properly and once you didn't fold clothes properly. Do you think this is why we got a sub? So we could be disrespected and have our house a mess?"

"No Master Draco. It won't happen again."

"Well, to make sure, there's going to be a punishment."

"Yes Master Draco."

"Come here and lie across my lap."

"May I clean my face first?" You ask.

Master Draco laughs, "No you may not. How cheeky of you to even ask!"

You lay yourself across his lap, your ass facing up. Master Draco draws a hand back and smacks you across the backside. He does it three more times, each time a little harder. Your ass stings. 

"Stand up," he orders. You obey immediately, standing tall and proud in front of him. "Now, go wash of your face in the bathroom, then make us dinner, Girl."

"Yes Master Draco," You said as you make your way to the bathroom. You don't want to tell him, but you're a bit disappointed in your first spanking. You're used to much harder. But then, maybe your new Masters are easing you into something much more hardcore. 

You clean up the tea, and make dinner for your Masters with the instructions that were written for you by one of the Masters. You aren't a great cook, which is something they know, and they said earlier that making meals would not be an all the time thing. 

Still, you think your meal is pretty good, and you're pleased to serve it to your Masters in the dining room. They seem happy with it to and Master Harry even says, "Girl, you said you didn't cook very well, but this is very find indeed." 

You flush, pleased, and they allow you to make a plate for yourself. After dinner you clean up, which the Masters return to the Parlor. When you get in, they are playing a card game. You stand, by them, hands clasped behind your back waiting for instruction. 

"We need nothing from you but to stand there and look pretty," Master Draco says. 

"Yes Master Draco, of course." 

"Actually," Harry said. "I'd like you to bring in one of the kitchen stools and sit with your legs spread so you're on display for us."

"Very good," Master Draco says.

You go to the kitchen and come back with a tall stool, which you sit on, legs spread so your pussy is on display. Being displayed is a huge turn-on for you and even though you aren't being touched, just knowing your pussy is being looked at makes you a bit wet. 

Your Masters only glance your way, however as they continue their game. You sit with your back proudly straight and your legs spread for an hour and your behind starts to get sore. You don't know if you can ask to move, so you grit your teeth and bare it through card game after card game, all of which are interspersed with the type of conversation typical of those who'd been together a long time. You listen carefully, to get a better understanding of your Masters. It seems that Draco will be the harder of the two, and Harry will be a softie. The two are obviously very in love. 

Eventually, they put the cards away and Master Harry snaps his fingers, "Come Girl," he says. "Let's head to the bedroom." 

You follow them up the stairs. They point you to a bathroom down the hall and tell you to use it, wash up and come to them in their bedroom. You use the toilet, then wash your face and brush your teeth. You stick a quick finger in your vagina and realize you're still quite wet. You wonder if your Masters plan on allowing you to orgasm. You aren't sure what you want. Of course, orgasming is wonderful, but there is something deliciously terrible about being denied what you want the most. It brings out the beggar in you, something your former Dom loved to do. 

When you get in the bedroom, the Masters are already embracing, kissing passionately and both of them are now completely naked. You await instructions, and they pat the space in between them, "Come, Girl," Draco says. 

"Yes Master Draco," you say and you slip easily between them. You're no sooner on the bed, than Master Harry is snaking his hand up your leg and right to the nest between your legs. His fingers slip into you, gather up some of your juices, which he rubs all around your clit. You gasp at the pleasure.

"You'll have to forgive us," Master Harry says, "It's been some time since either of us has been with a woman."

"Yes," Draco agreed. "We have a friend, Lavender, who used to come to bed with us often, but she has since got married to a bloke who is awfully jealous. And that's been two years now."

"Master Harry, Master Draco, I am sure you two will be great. Those beautiful cocks look like they know just how to pleasure anyone--man or woman--perfectly." 

It was the right thing to say, as your Masters looked at each other looking pleased with themselves. The night was glorious. Though they were fucking as equals, while you would have preferred a little more submission on your part, you couldn't help but note that they, indeed, did know how to use their cocks. Draco was between your legs, his cock balls-deep into your wet tight pussy, and he was thrusting roughly, while Harry sat astride your face and fucked your mouth. Both of your holes being filled so aggressively was everything you wanted, but you weren't sure you were allowed to come. Draco was so skilled at sex that you weren't sure you could hold off. 

"MMM," you say, around Harry's cock.

He pulled out, "Yes, Girl?" 

"Am I permitted to come?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other as though they were surprised it was even a question. They hadn't considered orgasm denial a form of dominance. They were having a conversation with their eyes that lasted approximately two seconds. 

"You come in the next thirty seconds, or you lose the right to come the rest of the weekend," Draco said. 

Before you could even agree, Master Harry shoved his hard cock back in your mouth and resumed getting sucked off, while Master Draco kept up the fast rhythm of his thrusts. You were so close, you knew it wouldn't be a problem, and within ten seconds, the wave of your orgasm hit. You moaned loudly around Harry's cock, which was enough for him to shoot his hot load down your throat for the second time that day. Your orgasm caused the walls of your pussy to contract, hugging Draco's cock. He grunted a few times, and while the waves of orgasm were still washing over you he pushed deeper and harder and came within the walls of your pussy. 

You were panting, sweating, and completely satisfied. Once the three of you caught your breaths, you got your wits about you. "Masters, where will I be sleeping?"

At your old Dom's house, he had a cage at the end of the bed. Actually, he had several cages because he had a string of Subs who came and went and often you had weekends that you shared with other Subs. 

"You'll sleep in bed with us," Draco said. 

"Yes Master," You say, burrowing in the covers. 

Draco pulled the cover off and rolled you to your stomach, laying two quick swats on your backside. "It's Master DRACO," he said firmly. 

"Yes, Master Draco." 

Maybe they would learn to be rougher after all. 

___

Saturday was not much different for you than Friday was. You were awoken with Master Draco's cock in your face. You sucked off both of your Masters, then the allowed you to go clean up. You showered and got ready for the day. It was easy when there were no clothes to change into. 

You walk naked into the kitchen, where Harry is cooking breakfast while Draco reads the morning paper. "Good morning Master Harry, Master Draco."

"Don't talk to me while I'm reading the paper," Draco orders. 

"Yes Master Draco." Master Harry looks at you and shrugged a little rolling his eyes, like he just didn't know what to do with that husband of his. 

"Make some coffee, please," Harry say pointing to the coffee pot.

"Yes Master Harry," You say, and you busy yourself with your task. You don't drink coffee, so you only make enough for two. "Master Harry, do you like your coffee strong?"

"Yes please," he says. You really want him to call you girl, but you are the sub and you can't order him to do that. 

Harry finishes the breakfast, just as Draco puts down the paper. "Anything new in the world?" Harry asks. You grab two coffee mugs and pour it for the Masters. 

"Of course, and it's all terrible," Draco answers. Harry laughs. You imagine this is how their morning routine always is, with Harry cooking whilst Draco reads the paper and complains about the day's news. Harry sits and you serve up the breakfast he made. Eggs with toast and fruit salad. You stand there and wait for permission to each. 

Finally Harry realizes, "Girl, sit and eat with us." 

Draco takes his time to talk about something parliament is doing, but you tune it out. That's weekday Girl. The only things you need to know for the weekends are how to please your Masters. 

You can please them by cleaning, or at least with Master Draco. He sets you to cleaning the kitchen after breakfast. And not just of the breakfast mess, but he wants the wooden kitchen table polished and the floors wiped. He doesn't believe in mops, no, you'll be cleaning the floor on your hands and knees. 

It takes you a while. At one point Master Draco walks in and demands a drink of water. You get it for him, then he watches you get back to scrubbing the floor. "I love to see you from this angle," he says. You're on your hands and knees, your back to him with your ass in his direction. Your legs are a bit apart, and you know he can see a peek of your pussy from between your legs. 

"Thank you Master Draco," you say. 

"Tell me, Girl," he says. "Things like spanking and things we consider punishments. Do they need to be punishments or are we free to do them at our leisure?"

"Master Draco, that is up to you," you say. "I'm here to submit to you and what you want and if it is too much, I will use my safeword." 

"Hmm," he says. "Tell me about your old Dom." He sits at the table and watches me thoughtfully. 

You lean back on your heels and turn to look at him. "What do you need to know?" you ask. 

"I'm interested in how he treated you."

"Well, I was ordered to call him Sir. Sir was a very well known Dom in the kink community and he had five subs at any given time. Often there were two or three of us with him on my weekends there, but sometimes it was just me and Sir. Sir had a very rough hand and was a very demanding Dom." 

"What was an average day with him like?" Draco asks. Then he says, "Wait, let's get Harry in here to hear this."

Draco leaves and brings Harry in. "Sit at the table, Girl," Draco orders. "And talk to us."

"You wanted to know what a day with Sir was like?" You ask. 

"Yes, an average day."

You stop to think, because what was average with Sir? "Well," you say. "If it was just me there that weekend, I would awaken when he set the alarm for me. I slept in a large cage at the foot of his bed. I would shower and get myself ready for him, which meant in whatever outfit he picked out for me. Often it was leather and tight, sometimes it was nothing at all. Then when a second alarm went off, I got into bed and awoke him with my mouth on his cock. I sucked him off until he was fully awake and he would come. He sometimes had to work in his office and I would be there as decoration, sometimes I had to masturbate in front of him. He rarely allowed me to come. When work wasn't going well, he would have me do physical tasks. He liked to watch me jump rope, he would have me stand in the corner. He spanked me often. Sometimes he would just ignore me. But he also would call me names and humiliate me. If there were other subs there that weekend, he would choose one of us who would get it the worst and we would be kicked around, slapped around and told we were worthless. And always, I had to be ready to do whatever he wanted." 

"So we've been a bit easier?" Harry asks.

"Yes Master. But I've just thought we were easing into it." 

Harry looked at her, "It's Master Harry."

"Oh! I'm sorry Master Harry!"

'I guess I get to spank you now." 

"Yes Master Harry," you say and you lay yourself over his knees. 

Your story must have made an impression, because the spanking you get is much harder than the one Master Draco gave you yesterday. Harry's hand is firm and as he spanks he says "You will call us Master Harry and Master Draco!"

"Yes Master Harry!" you say.

"We are not just Master! You will refer to us properly!"

"Yes Master Harry!" you say. 

Finally he's done and wow, does your backside STING! You weren't sure Master Harry would have it in him, but he sure does!

"Yes," he said after you apologize profusely. "We are easing into it a bit. We are trying to find our way as well. Can you be patient with us?"

"Yes Master Harry," you say. "Yes Master Draco."

"Then get back to cleaning the floor," Draco orders. You drop to your knees and finish scrubbing. 

The rest of the day flies by in a blur, there is lunch and you are ordered to clean up afterward. Harry and Draco are sorting through boxes of things that an old Aunt of Draco's left him when she died a few weeks earlier. They use you to throw rubbish away and when you aren't doing that, they have you sitting on Harry's office chair, your legs spread wide and slung over the arms of the chair. Mostly they ignore you unless they need something. 

It's long work and they aren't even close to being done when they decide to order food for delivery for dinner. "Put this on," Draco orders, and hands you a dress that's, well, barely a dress. It's shiny and leather and blue. Your breasts are nearly bursting out of the top and it only comes down just barely below the line of your buttocks. Draco hands you a pair of spike heel shoes and tells you that this is what you'll wear to answer the door to accept the food that's being delivered. 

You look like a total tramp, and you're grateful that you're in a neighborhood far from where anyone you know in your weekday life could be. When the doorbell rings, you totter over there on the high heels and answer the door. The man delivering the Thai food is short and his face is immediately in front of your breasts. He goggles at them and you know what your Masters want you to do. You giggle in a high pitched voiced, purposely jiggling the mounds that the delivery man is salivating over. "Thank you so much for the food. We're very hungry here." 

The man's mouth is slack, pracically hynotised by your breasts. Finally he looks up into your eyes, "Oh yes Ma'am." It takes a second while he glances back to your breasts before he gives the amount. You give him exact change and he looks disappointed. But then you pull out an extra bill from intbetween your breasts and lean down to place it in his hands, but you accidentally on purpose drop it. "Oh no!" You exclaim. You turn your back to him and band over to pick up the tip, knowing he can see full well you have no panties on. You pick up the bill and his hands are positively shaking. "There go." You bat your eyelashes at him. 

He hands over the food and you shut the door, taking the food into the kitchen where the Masters were watching the whole thing from just around the corner. 

"You acted like a total slut," Draco says accusingly. 

"Yes Master," you say. "Isn't that why you dressed me like this?"

"You liked it," Draco says. "You make me sick." He grabs the food and sets it on the counter. "Serve me and Master Harry first in the dining room, then you can eat here by yourself in the kitchen and think about what a nasty little slut you are." 

"Yes Master," you say. 

"And it is Master Draco!" he shouts. That's twice in a row you just called me Master and you will PAY for it after we eat.

"Yes, Master Draco," you say. 

The Masters leave to the dining room while you get the food to serve them. You take it in and pour them wine, then retire to the kitchen to each by yourself. You don't know if you should take the dress off or not. You decide to leave it on. 

You're barely done your own food when Master Harry barks, "Girl! Clean our places!" 

You hurry to do that, and you clean the kitchen the meet them in the Parlor. 

"Corner, now Girl," Draco demands. "And get naked."

You pull of the dress and kick off the shoes, making sure to fold them neatly. You get to the corner and face it. Draco continues, "You must learn to call us Master Draco and Master Harry, am I clear?"

"Yes Master Draco," you say. 

"And do you know why we gave you the dress to answer the door?"

"Yes Master Draco," you say. "To make me look like the cheap slut I am in front of a stranger."

"Exactly," he says. "And you proved my point by practically sucking that man's dick. You are a slut."

"Yes Master Draco," you say. "I am a slut." You know that dress made you a slut. You hope you get to wear it again. 

"You'll stay in this corner until we're ready for you," and with that both of your Masters leave you alone in the parlor, naked and staring at a blank wall. 

You are there for a long time. So long that you start to suspect they've forgotten you. But a long time later, they both come back into the parlor. "Put your hands on the wall," Draco orders. 

You do that, leaning forward and placing your hand on the wall. You know what's coming even before the first blow lands on your ass cheek. This time, they are both spanking you in turn. One spank for Draco, the next for Harry. And so on. These aren't the hardest spanks you've ever taken, but they are harder than what you'd gotten so far this weekend. 

Finally, Harry says, "Turn around." You turn and they are both looking stern. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry I keep forgetting to use your full names. And I'm sorry I acted like such a slut to the delivery man."

"Go to bed," Harry ordered. "We'll be up later." 

You run upstairs and get ready in the loo before heading into the bedroom. You crawl into that huge bed that's made for more than two and feel so alone, missing your Masters. You just start to drift off when they come in. They move you to the side and ignore you as they wrap themselves in each other, making love like any married couple would. Only this married couple has a submissive slut watching them, hoping to be touched.

But you never are.

______

Sunday morning, you are once again awoken with a cock in your face, only this time it is Master Harry's. You are so grateful to be acknowledged that you gobble it down, deepthroating him immediately. The second Harry's come stops spurting from his dick, Draco is on you, shoving his already hard member in your mouth and you work it over eagerly. 

"God, you love giving head, you dirty Girl." 

"Mmm-hmmm," you agree. If loving giving head makes you a dirty Girl, then that's what you are. Again, Draco pulls out and comes on your face. 

"Say it Girl," he says. 

"I'm a dirty Girl," you say. "I love giving head, especially to my Masters. Especially to Master Draco and Master Harry. I live to serve you and your cocks."

"That's good, because today is all about cocksucking. You're going to sit around looking pretty until one of us wants head and you're going to do it."

"Yes Master Draco," you say. 

He slaps you lightly across the face, "Best go get ready."

You practically skip to the bathroom where you wash up, and just like the day before Draco and Harry are in the kitchen. Draco reading the paper, Harry cooking breakfast. You say nothing, but start the coffee before sitting atop one of the stools with your legs open. You are determined to look pretty and alluring for your Masters. Harry looks you over approvingly, but Draco merely shakes his paper lightly and ignores you. 

Harry serves breakfast this time, but only him and Draco. "Girl, you will eat when we're done," he says. "We want to look at the view while we eat." 

"Yes Master Harry." You sit up straighter in the stool and widen your legs are far as you can so they have a perfect view of your perky and pink pussy. God, you're horny and you want one of their cocks inside you. You long for it, but you know that they are the ones who get to decide about what goes deep into you. They say nothing as they eat and look at you. You feel so vulnerable and observed. And frankly, a little slutty sitting there naked and splayed open for two men whose cocks you desire. 

They are done eating and order you to eat and clean before coming back to the parlor. You make quick work of your porridge and the dishes. In the parlor, there are still more boxes of Draco's Auntie's belongings, But the Masters aren't touching them yet. They are waiting on you to suck them off again. They have to toss a coin to figure out who goes first and it's Draco who stands in front of you, pushes you down by your shoulders and forces his cock into your mouth. 

God but does his musk smell great. The smell of cock alone makes your pussy drip in anticipation. But there is nothing for your pussy. it's only your mouth that the Masters use and abuse over and over an over all day. 

An hour before it's time for you to leave, you are giving your final blowjob of the day. The constant coming has made both of the masters last longer. Each blowjob takes a little longer than the one before it. Now, you've been going to town on Harry's cock for a good fifteen minutes, after it just took you twenty to get Draco off. Your jaw is starting to get sore, but you settle in, because you forgot how much you love this. You love being a sub and making yourself uncomfortable for the sake of your Dom. The person you want most in the world (on most weekends) to serve. 

When Harry's release hits the back of your throat, it's also your release. You remember that being a submissive on the weekends is about feeling pain and releasing your wordly responsibilities. 

You love it. 

They give you a quick spanking before handing you back your work clothes so you can go back to your own flat and start the rest of your week tomorrow. 

"See you Friday night, Girl," Harry says with a wink.

"Friday night, Master Harry. Master Draco." 


	2. Chapter 2

WEEKEND TWO

You arrive at your Masters' house after leaving work on Friday evening. It was a long week at work, and you are looking forward to shedding your corporate boss persona and being used and abused at your Masters' hands. Every time you thought about the weekend whilst at work, you couldn't help but feel an anxious yearning between your legs. 

The Masters must have known, because you walk into their home, and immediately drop to your knees to kiss their feet in greeting. They pull you up by the arm and order you to get naked. You've learned from last week, and you undress slowly, carefully folding each item of clothing and handing it to Draco who shuts it in the hall closet. Within minutes they have you in the living room on your back and legs spread. Harry is kneeling before you, pumping his cock in and out of your sopping wet pussy while Draco straddles your face, pumping his cock in and out of your mouth. 

You aren't sure you're allowed to come, and as your mouth is currently being fucked by Draco, you've no way of asking. You try to hold off, but God damn it, it's been a long week and you are horny as hell. You can feel the orgasm building in you and you try to not let it show in your face as it washes over you, your pussy quivering in release. 

Seconds later, it's as though your Masters are thinking as one and they come at the same time. Draco lets his load shoot straight down your throat, and you swallow his semen gratefully. You can feel Harry's cock spurting inside your already wet cunt. 

The three of you are collapsed on the floor, breathing hard and gathering yourselves. "Well," Draco says. "Welcome back, Girl."

"Thanks you Master Draco," You say. "Thank you both for that pounding."

"Nasty little tramp like you," Harry says, "We knew you'd be thirsty for it."

"Yes, Master Harry," You say.

"Did you come?" Harry asks. 

You pause, because you did but you aren't sure you were allowed to.

Draco smacks you on the leg, not too hard but just enough to sting. "Honesty."

"Yes, Master Harry. Yes, Master Draco. I came."

Draco smacks you again. "Did we give you permission, Girl?"

"No Master," you say. 

Draco sits up quickly, "What did you call me?"

"Master Draco!" You correct yourself quickly. 

Draco and Harry look at each other, shaking their heads a little bit. "This is going to be your issue, isn't it?" Harry asks. "You're here twenty minutes and you already get punished for two reasons? Coming without permission and forgetting to use your Master's full name?" 

You hang your head in shame, "I'm sorry Master Draco, Master Harry."

They have you stay on your knees on the floor, with your elbows resting on the couch. "You horrible little Sub. We allow you to fuck us in our homes and you repay us by coming without permission?" Draco asks as he lands the first blow to your backside. 

Unlike with the spankings last weekend, your Masters mean business now. They are taking turns at your ass, all the while reminding you how pathetic you are. And you know it's true. You are a sub to serve the whims of your Masters, and if those whims are to deny you an orgasm or to be called by a full name, you are not one to disobey. "I'm sorry!" You shout after a while when you aren't sure how much longer the punishment will last. 

"It's good you're sorry, but we are really trying to drive," SPANK "This point," SPANK, "Home!" SPANK SPANK SPANK! Those spanks were all from Master Draco, who has a much firmer hand. 

You are now laying your head in the crook of your elbow and begin to cry. Gods, but does this spanking hurt and it isn't letting up. You are sure your backside will be marked. 

At long last, after what seems like a half hour, the spanking stops. "Stand," Draco orders.

You stand, the tears still flowing from your eyes and traveling down your cheeks. It's been a long time since you've had a pain this bad from subbing, not since your final disappointment to your last Dom. 

"What are our names to you?"

"Master Draco and Master Harry."

"Do you just call us Master?"

"No, Master Harry."

"You understand you will be spanked every time you do not use our full titles?" 

"Yes Master Harry." 

"And you understand that you are at no time allowed to come without our permission?"

"Yes Master Draco." 

"We will let you come occasionally."

"Yes Master Draco."

"But not the rest of this weekend."

You hang your head, disappointed. Draco leans over and grabs you by the chin, lifting your head so you are looking into his eyes. "You know you deserve it."

"Yes Master Draco," you say nodding. You do know it. 

Draco lets your chin go and orders you, "Go to the kitchen and make dinner." 

You hurry to the kitchen, feeling the gaze of your Masters on your backside. As you get into the kitchen you twist your head to try to get a good look at your ass cheeks and are not surprised to see them bright red, a small purple bruising beginning to blossom already. 

Again, as you aren't a good cook, ingredients with clear instructions have been left for you to make your Masters dinner, and by the time it is done, they are waiting in the dining room already. You pour their wine and serve them with care, standing and waiting your next instruction. It's Master Harry who says, "Make yourself a plate and eat in the kitchen," dismissively. 

"Yes Master Harry." 

You eat your own food standing up, your butt too sore to sit on one of the hard wooden kitchen chairs. You serve yourself only water, not sure if you are permitted to drink their wine. It looks expensive, after all, and you know that Subs are not worth that kind of expense. 

"Girl!" Draco calls. "Clean up time!"

You rush to the dining room just as the Masters are walking out. They ignore you as you clear the table, and take everything to the kitchen to clean it up. Now you are upset because you do hate to be ignored. But you still work to make sure the kitchen is perfect and clean. 

You make your way back into the parlor, where the Masters are sitting on the couch, reading. 

"Girl," Draco says. "Come kneel in front of me." 

You do, thinking you are going to give another blow job, but instead, Draco uses you as a footstool. He raises his legs and rests them on your lower back, but only after he asks you to face the other way, so your backside is facing him and you are facing out. That's the ultimate ignore, as now neither Master is even looking in your eyes. The minutes crawl by and your arms and knees are starting to ache. You do your very best to stay as still as possible, after all mere furniture doesn't move, and that's all you are in their eyes at this moment. An object - a piece of furniture designed for their own comfort. 

At one point, you shift a little and Draco notices. He leans over and smacks you on your bruised backside one time. You yelp in surprise. "Footstools don't squirm," he says angrily. 

You don't say anything but redouble your efforts to stay as still as possible, though your arms feel like they want to give out. 

At long last, they are done reading and pull a pile of laundry between them to start folding. 

"Master Draco, Master Harry, I can fold the laundry. I don't mind doing chores."

"We just want to look at you while we do it," Harry said. "Sit on that chair over there and drape your legs across the arms."

You're so grateful it's a cushioned chair. It hurts less on your well-spanked bottom. You sit, and lean back while spreading your legs and letting them drape over the arms. It's a relaxing pose after so long as a footstool. One of your favorite parts of subbing is being on display. You love having your Masters look at and admire your nakedness and you adore seeing their eager faces as they look up from a towel they're folding and stare for a moment directly at your pussy. You get wet just thinking about it and you wonder if they can see from their angle that you are wetter than before. You wonder if your pink pussy is spread and glistening, if any moisture is starting to drip from the opening. Even thinking about your wet pussy makes you even wetter. 

Then you remember you aren't permitted to come for the next forty eight hours and it's agony to think. 

At bedtime, the Masters have you sit on a chair on the bedside with your wrists bound behind your back and watch as they make love. They kiss passionately, undressing each other slowly. There is so much love in their eyes and you feel outside of it all. You watch Harry kiss his way down Draco's smooth chest and cup his dick and balls lovingly in his hand. You watch as Draco peppers Harry with kisses all over his body, stopping to suck lightly on his nipples. And it's difficult to not groan as you watch Draco get on all fours while Harry enters him from behind. They are facing you, but not looking at you. You can see in their faces that there is no one else in the world besides the other as Harry whispers, "I love you," as he thrusts into his husbands ass. 

Draco groans, "Oh Harry, babe. I love you too." His face is contorted in pleasure and you're imagining what it feels like to have Harry's cock up your ass. You're sure it's filling and wonderful. You're sure if Harry was fucking your ass, you'd be making the same pleasurable faces as Draco. 

They both look blissed out as they come together, Draco fisting his own cock to the same rhythm Harry has set with his pounding. 

Once they've caught their breath, Draco comes over and touches your pussy lightly. He can feel how soaked you are. "I guess that turned you on, Girl."

"Yes,Master Draco," you whisper, hoping that a finger will slip inside you, just absolutely needing something in your pussy. 

Instead, he places a small smack on the outside of your pussy and says, "Too bad, Girl. Now get in bed." He unties your wrists and you crawl into the bed on one side. Draco and Harry slip in and you all fall into a deep sleep.

_____

Saturday morning you are again awakened by a cock in your face. You're still half-asleep so you don't even open your eyes at first, though you do open your mouth eagerly. You aren't sure for a few moments whose cock it is you are sucking until you wake a little more and see it's Harry. You should have known by the tickle of pubic hair on your nose. Draco keeps himself clean shaven in that area. You really must get the feeling of difference between your two Masters. 

Of course, once Harry has come and you've swallowed his semen, Draco must get a turn as well. He's already rock hard from watching you suck off his husband. Draco doesn't have you swallow, but pulls out and comes on your face. You know better than to wipe the come from your face until you have permission. You lay in bed and wait while the Masters get dressed. Draco turns to you, "You may clean up, and meet us downstairs in the kitchen." 

"Yes Master Draco," You say. You get up as they leave and you go to the bathroom. You look at your face in the mirror. You love the way you look with a facefull of come. It makes you horny and you realize that you could quickly rub your clit and come without either of the Masters knowing it. It's so tempting and you feel the itch in your hand and in your vagina, but you decide to be a good submissive and wash your face, pee and brush your teeth. 

You walk naked down the stair and meet the Masters in the kitchen where Harry is making breakfast. "Let me see your backside," he orders. You turn and he touches you lightly. "A little bruising," he said. 

"Yes, Master Harry. I deserved that punishment."

"Indeed you did, Girl. Let's try to be better today."

"Yes Master Harry," you say. Though you hope they know that you don't mind punishments for no reason. You are a sub, after all, and if one of your Masters feels like doing something that will hurt you, he is free to do anything until you use your safeword. 

You are permitted to eat breakfast with the Masters, which makes you happy. They aren't ignoring you like they did last night. You are included in their conversation and it's a moment where you are three equals, not a Sub with two Masters. It only lasts until eating is over when you are ordered to clean the kitchen. 

You spend much of your morning in various poses for the Masters' entertainment. You serve them tea, though Draco also asks for ice water. You have noticed your blond master loves to keep hydrated during the day with water. 

Whilst you are standing against the wall with your legs spread, Draco looks down into his glass, then up at you, then down into your glass again. A slow smile spreads across his face. "Girl, come here."

You rush to stand next to him and he has a devilish look on his face. He pulls an ice cube out from his glass and holds it against your nipple. You gasp loudly. It's so cold and your nipple immediately turns into a hard pink pebble. Harry looks at what you're doing and he is grinning now too. "Wait," he orders. Draco removes the ice and your breast begins to warm a bit while Harry is upstairs. 

Harry returns with a blindfold and puts it around your head, covering your eyes. Then he orders you to stand with your legs and arms both spread. You're positively shivering in anticipation. They are taking their time, and just as soon as you let your guard down, there is one ice cube being swirled over a breast and another one on your abdomen. Chills are sent through your body and you squirm. The ice continues to move all around from one breast to the other, around your midsection and over your still-sore ass. You can't stop moving, trying to get warmth through your body in some way. 

The cold is unrelenting, and when they ice skirts over your labia, you take a deep breath in. You want something in your pussy right now and you can barely stand it. Your body is freezing as the ice cubes continue to move all over your body, around your neck and arms, and over the mounds of your breasts again. As you squirm you can feel your breasts jiggling and you know the Masters are enjoying watching them bounce. They aren't shy about loving your breasts, which are large G cups. Once again ice is dragged quickly across your genitals and you moan while you continue to shiver and shake and squirm. 

They don't stop and when their first ice cubes melt, they grab another two and continue to work it over your body. You feel like you're going to scream in agony but at the same time you don't want them to stop. You love this attention and you love this pain. The ice continues to freeze your body, you have the biggest goose flesh you've ever hand in your life and your nipples are both tightened little stones. The only place you feel warmth is in your vagina, which wet with the desire that often comes with pain for you. 

Finally, the second set of ice melts. Draco and Harry are quiet, but you hear them sit back on the couch. You remain in position, your arms and legs spread as your body slowly warms up. You catch your breath and stop shivering. Eventually, Harry takes off the blindfold. "That was intense, Girl." 

"Yes Master," you say. "It was very intense, thank you for that."

Harry has a look of disappointment on his face, and you just realize what you've done. You made it almost twenty four hours calling your Masters by their full names and now you've done it. After all that ice, you're going to get another punishment. 

"We'll have to think of something else," he says sadly. "Come into the kitchen."

You follow Harry into the kitchen, Draco on your heels. You wonder if Draco knows what Harry is planning. 

As soon as Harry gets the rice out of the kitchen cupboard, you know what is coming. Rice kneeling is the worst. Immediately you let a whine escape your throat, and Draco, still standing behind you, swats you on the butt. "Don't whine," he orders. 

You nod as you watch Harry pour some dried rice onto the floor. "Kneel," he orders. You get to your knees, the rice digging into your skin painfully. Once you are settled, looking up into your Masters' faces, Harry continues, "Tell us what you did wrong." 

"I called you Master instead of Master Harry," you say. 

"Right," Harry said. "Why do you have trouble remembering it?" 

"I don't know, " you answer, you're cringing now because the rice is really digging into your knees. "I will try harder in the future, Master Harry. For you too Master Draco, I promise I will never stop trying. I'm very sorry." 

"You know the punishments will only get worse," Draco stated.

"Yes Master Draco, I know. I will try my best. I only want to please you both."

"It will please us to be called by the names we agreed upon." 

"Yes, I know. I know Master Draco. I promise, I live only to please my Masters and I will do everything I can to call you by your preferred titles."

"Let's hear you say them," Harry ordered. "Twenty times each."

You look between them and chant, "Master Harry, Master Draco. Master Harry, Master Draco..." over and over. You lose count and your mind starts to wander and you're sure you've said it far more than twenty times, but the Masters don't stop you. Eventually you stop on your own and they look satisfied. 

Harry sets a timer, "Five more minutes and you may get up." 

The rest of the day, you work on being the absolute best submissive you know how to be. You make extra sure to call them Master Harry and Master Draco. You do whatever they want, posing, getting food, cleaning, and you do it all with a good attitude. That night, they do not ignore you during their lovemaking. Though you are still not permitted to come, they do allow you to suck their cocks which you do happily. 

____

On Sunday at breakfast, the Masters tell you about their friends named Ron and Hermione. 

Ron and Hermione are a married couple. They have an arrangement much like you and your Masters, a weekend D/s relationship. During the week, they are a regular married vanilla couple, but on the weekends, Hermione is a Dom and Ron is a sub. Ron goes by Ronald when he's being her sub on the weekends. Prior to getting you as a sub, Ronald would sometimes come sub for Masters Harry and Draco when Hermione had to go away for a weekend business trip. Next weekend Hermione has a business trip planned, and she needs Master Harry and Master Draco to watch Ronald and Dom him. 

So next weekend, you will have a fellow sub. You wonder how that will work, but you are anxious to see how your Masters do with two subs, and especially how they do with a male sub. 

But what you are most interested in is Hermione, because of what the Masters have told you. Hermione, they say, has the most active libido of anyone they have ever met. Her need to orgasm is unbelievable. If she doesn't come a MINIMUM of four times a day, she gets really anxious. Coming relaxes her, and because of that, she comes several times each day. She is so good at it, that she comes really fast, because often at work she needs to take a bathroom break to masturbate. And there is no limit to how often she can come. Her record is fifteen times in one day! Needless to say that keeps Ron busy in the evenings during the week, and when he's Ronald on the weekend, even busier. 

You can't wait for next weekend!

You are proud that you make it through the entire day on Sunday remembering to call you Masters by their preferred titles. You sure aren't looking for a rice-kneeling repeat. The Masters don't play with ice today, but they do bring you to the edge a few times. They use their fingers to massage your clit, they find your G-spot on the front wall of your vagina, they massage your breasts and lick quick stripes between your labia. Once you get close to orgasm, they make you lie down with your legs open until it passes. Then they do it all again. They do this four times over and by the fourth time where you are lying on the floor with your legs spread, you are shaking so hard because your need to come is that great. You genuinely don't think you can do this and your burst into tears. 

You don't use your safeword, because honestly if they did it again that is OK and you will deal with it, but your tears must seem genuine because immediately your Masters know that they need to care for you. When you were getting to know each other, they talked a lot about aftercare, but you prefer being so submissive that most punishments don't require it. But, you had said back then, you will know when I do need it. When I cry not out of pain, but out of sheer giving up.

They are such good Masters to recognize it right away. They stroke your hair and tell you what a good sub you are, they say you're beautiful and how proud they are that you edged four times in two hours. You calm down and get a feeling in your chest. This is a feeling that is telling you that you're happy here, that you're contented. After so long looking for a new Dom after you left your last one, you weren't sure you'd get that. Things are still new-ish here, but you just know they're going to work out. 

And after all, you have Ronald to look forward to next weekend. 


	3. Chapter 3

WEEKEND THREE

You didn't know exactly what to expect with another sub staying with your Masters this weekend. You didn't know if Ronald would be there when you got to Harry and Draco's house on Friday after work. But he wasn't. Hermione was expected to drop Ronald off soon after you got there. 

"We definitely want to display the Girl so that Hermione sees her right when she comes in the house," Draco said to Harry. They were trying to decide what to do with you, how to present you as their Girl to Hermione. 

"Sure," Harry said. "Should she be nude, or maybe wearing that blue dress that makes her look like such a slut." 

"Mmm, the dress might be nice," Draco said thoughtfully. "Girl!" he barked. 

"Yes Master Draco," You say standing at attention. 

"Go get the blue dress out of the closet upstairs and put it on."

"Yes Master Draco." You scurry up the stairs and go to the closet. There is the tiny blue dress, the one you wore that first weekend with the Masters when they had food delivered. You remember with relish how it felt to be stared at so wantonly by the delivery driver. 

You slip off your clothes and panties and into the dress, pushing your breast up so your cleavage is the first thing anyone will notice upon seeing you.

The Masters decide to have you stand in the middle of the parlor, because certainly Hermione is going to want to see you. You are standing there anxiously when the doorbell rings. 

You can't see the entrance from your vantage point, but you can hear the Masters greet Hermione. Hermione has a brusque but feminine voice and she thanks the Masters for taking over Dom duties for Ronald this weekend. "Work is simply insane right now," she complains. "I know he's OK at home by himself, but too much time alone isn't good for a little sub is it now?"

A male voice says, "No Ma'am." 

"Anyway," Hermione continues, "We had an attitude issue with Ronald this week and you know me, I just don't have the strength for a strong physical punishment, so I'm hoping my two favorite male Doms can punish him into shape." 

"Oh absolutely," Draco says, sounding delighted at the opportunity. 

"Brilliant," Hermione says. "Now where is this sub I've heard so much about?"

"Our Girl is waiting for you in the parlor." 

You get your first look at Hermione. She is short and slight with brown hair tied back into a bun. She is wearing business attire and has a stern look on her face. Your Masters are behind her, and behind them is Ronald, who is tall and ginger with a friendly sort of face. You notice though he is a Sub, he is wearing normal street clothes, not sexy clothes like your Masters make you wear. 

"Oh, Harry. Draco," Hermione breathes as she takes you in. "That dress makes her look like such a tramp just begging for your dicks." Hermione steps closer to you and looks you over. You feel a little uncomfortable and inspected. "Her breasts are glorious," Hermione whispers. "May I touch?"

Without thinking, you answer "Yes." 

At the same time, Harry and Draco also answer "Yes."

Hermione gets a slightly angry look on her face and looks you right in the eye as she lightly slaps you across the face. You realize what you've done. "Listen Girl," she says in a stern voice. "When I asked if I could touch, who do you think I was talking to?"

"My Masters, Ma'am," You answer.

"Who is allowed to say whether I can touch you?"

"My Masters, Ma'am."

"Correct. When I said you have glorious breasts, who do those breasts belong to when you're in this house?"

"My Masters, Ma'am."

Hermione spins you around, lifts up the skirt of your dress and lays three hard smacks against your ass. "Don't you forget it."

"No Ma'am," You agree, feeling small.

"Now," she says, facing you toward her again. She cups your breasts and breathes in. "Oh, these are beautiful things." She pulls the top of your dress down so your tits are out and fully on display. She traces a finger over your nipple, which immediately hardens. She leans down and runs her tongue around the nipple slowly. it's sensual and you can feel your pussy start to get wet. Draco and Harry are looking on approvingly. 

After Hermione is done paying attention to your breasts, she has you spread your legs as she lifts up the skirt of your dress to your midsection. She gets on her knees and looks up into your crotch, spreading your vulva and inhaling your musk. 

"May I have her?" Hermione asks. 

"Do whatever you want with her," Harry says. 

"Ronald," Hermione says, "Come remove my skirt and panties and watch while this Girl eats my pussy. 

"Yes Ma'am," Ronald says, rushing over. He carefully unzips her skirt and works it down her legs, followed by silky white panties. "Ma'am, would you like to leave your shirt on?" 

"I'm in a rush, Ronald. I just want to have the experience of her mouth on my clit, then I will leave you to be dealt with by Harry and Draco."

"Of course, Ma'am." Ronald says agreeably. 

"Lay down on your back, Girl."

You do as she asks, and within seconds, Hermione is straddling your face and you are eating her pussy. You remember what the Masters said to you, that Hermione has a strong libido and comes several times daily. Not only that, but she is very easy to bring to orgasm. 

You lick a long stripe from the vagina and up to the clitoris, letting your tongue circle it. Her sex tastes amazing - -it's been awhile since you've had another woman. Hermione makes little gasping noises as you move your tongue around, letting it dip as deep as possible into her wet center and pulling it out slowly and pressing it against her clit. She is thrusting on your face, her juices getting all around your mouth and nose, but you don't care. You are gobbling her up and making her moan and you love it. You wish someone was touching your pussy. 

Before you know it, Hermiones legs are clamped around your head, you can feel her pussy quivering, and she is rocking back and forth shouting, "Yes! Yes, Girl!" before slowing down and evening out her breathing. 

She falls to the side and lays there, legs splayed open for a few moments while she catches her breath. 

"Isn't she something?" Draco asks. 

"Indeed," Hermione says. "But don't let it go to her head."

"Of course not," he chuckles, "She is a sub after all. She knows she's beneath us." 

Hermione leaves for her business trip, telling Ronald that she will video chat with him tomorrow. She gives Harry and Draco a few more instructions, including a rundown on Ronald's attitude problem for the week and tells them that they can decide best how to punish him. 

"First things first," Harry says once Hermione is gone. "Draco and i are hard as rocks from watching this Girl act like a whore for Hermione. We need our dicks sucked now."

You and Ronald kneel before them and get to sucking. You are sucking Master Harry, while Ronald is sucking Master Draco. Ronald makes appreciative noises in his throat while sucking and it sounds like he really enjoys having Draco's hard cock thrust down his throat. Both the Masters pull out and come on your faces. You and Ronald stay in the kneeling position, the semen cold and starting to drip off your chin, waiting to be allowed to get up. It takes ten minutes and you knees are starting to hurt before they tell you to go wash up. You are ordered to get naked, not that the blue dress, pulled down and pushed up by now, is hiding much. 

Ronald is ordered to make us dinner, while you are sent up to the bedroom to set up some sleeping bags on the floor of the Masters' bedroom for me and Ronald to sleep in. The four of you eat together in the dining room. Ronald seems to be a very attentive sub, always willing to jump up to fetch more wine or whatever the Masters need. 

After dinner the Masters bring two hard wooden chairs to the middle of the room, facing each other only a couple feel apart. Draco works on tying you to the chair, one ankle tied to each leg so that your legs are spread. Your hands are brought behind you and tied together and you are tied at the mid-section with the ropes making a criss-cross through your tits. It makes your already large breasts appear even bigger and you do your best to stick them out proudly. You love your G-cups and you don't care how slutty it makes you look to have them so prominently displayed. You are given a gag so you can't even talk. "Clear your throat if you need your safeword," Draco says. 

And speaking of prominent displays, when Harry steps back from tying Ronald up to the chair, your jaw drops. Ronald is also naked by this point. His long body is surprisingly muscular. But the biggest surprise of all, is his cock, which is half hard from the attention Harry had been giving it as he was being tied. Ronald has an ENORMOUS cock. You've never seen anything like it in your life and you can't stop staring at it the same way Ronald can't stop staring at your tits. His cock in beautiful and seems to be pulsing with life. It juts out proudly demanding attention and you know as soon as you see it that you will do whatever it takes to get that cock in your pussy. Just imagining what it'd feel like to have that large phallus inside you makes you feel a little wave of moisture seep from your hole. 

"Now," Draco says. "Hermione said that Ronald here was acting quite childish this week, and she's given us permission to punish him for it. Since you both are subs, you both get punished when one does something wrong."

You gulp and Ronald makes eye contact with you, looking sorry. You simply give him a little nod to let him know it's OK. You can handle a punishment. But your eyes widen when two riding crops are brought out. Draco is working you over, Harry is with Ronald. 

Starting with light little taps, the riding crop is used on your exposed pussy. The light taps aren't bad at all, in fact your clit rather likes the delicious little sting it takes every time the crop comes down on it. You hear Ronald moaning and you look past Draco and see that Harry is using a riding crop on Ronald's balls. It makes you cringe. "Focus on me," Draco says, bringing the riding crop down harder on your cunt, causing you to gasp deep in your throat. Draco continues to punish your aching pussy with increasingly stronger smacks from the riding crop and soon the tears runnign down your face are matched by Ronald's. Once you begin to cry, Draco turns the riding crop onto your breasts. And they are a big target. Even the harder whacks on the tits don't hurt as bad as the ones on the pussy did, but you realize whenever he hits the nipple, he's hitting just a bit harder and that hurts a lot. 

When they are done with the riding crops, you peek over at Ronald and see his balls are very red, but his cock is now rock hard. He is fully erect and you can't believe that a cock so big could get even bigger. Though your clit is aching from the punishment you just took, seeing that magnificent piece of man is making your long for it. 

The riding crops are tossed to the side and your bondages are tightened, making you sit straighter and making you more uncomfortable. Everything is just bound so tight that there is not even an inch of wiggle room anywhere. The chair is hard and it's starting to hurt. 

"Now," Draco said. "You two are going to sit here and think about your behavior." 

It wasn't even your behavior, but you know full well there will be a day when you will act up. You've been on good behavior because you're still new to your Masters' house and their rules. But once you are comfortable, you know you will be a brat, and you will sometimes do it on purpose. You wonder if that's what Ronald was doing to Hermione this week. 

You and Ronald are left there for a very long time to just sit and stare at each other. Your gag is starting to get soaked from your saliva and your bondages are really hurting, but you do not clear your throat. The best thing about all this is seeing Ronald's penis. It stays erect the entire time, even dripping a little precum, and you're sure it's because he is so turned on seeing you sitting there with your huge tits and your legs spread open showing your pulsating pink pussy. 

You lose track of time before The Masters come and untie the two of you. They are gentle, giving you both a lot of tender care and rubbing your wrists and legs to get the blood flowing again. "You both did really well," they say. "We will continue punishment tomorrow. Let's get ready for bed."

The Masters sleep in the bed and you and Ronald are in sleeping bags off to one side. Ronald is ordered to wake up early to make breakfast. 

You fall into a deep sleep, but Ronald's alarm wakes you up, even though it was a pretty quiet alarm. "Do you want to help me make breakfast?" he asks. 

You nod, wanting to make sure you are as helpful as Ronald. 

It's still a little dark out as you two tiptoe down the stairs, stopping to use the toilet. Ronald pulls an apron on over his naked frame. "I'm a really good baker," he explains. "Harry and Draco love for me to make homemade bread whenever I'm here." That explains why it was so early. 

You help by fetching ingredients while Ronald does the work of putting the bread together. You talk about your times as subs. "I knew I was coming here this weekend," Ronald said. "I always act like a brat for Hermione when I know I'm coming here." 

"Why?" you ask. "Do you like a harsher punishment? Or some other reason?"

"Dunno," Ronald shrugs. "I definitely like the punishment, but I also feel a little abandoned and it makes me sad. When I act up, Hermione gives me a lot of punishments, but also a lot of love and it makes me feel good."

"I haven't had a bratty moment yet," you admit. "I'm new here, but I was with my last dom for YEARS and I had my moments."

Ronald chuckled and continues to work the bread. He put the dough into a bowl and covered it. "So....I know you're still new to them and you might not want to do something so naughty so early. But this needs an hour to rise and I thought we could put that time to good use." Ronald takes off his apron and you can see his dick just starting to stiffen little. 

You don't know what to do because truly you want to be a good girl and be perfectly submissive for your Masters. But on the other hand, Ronald has the most beautiful cock you've ever seen and you don't know if you'll ever get another hour alone with him to have your way with it.

You hesitate and stare as Ronald starts to stroke his cock. Your hand moves to your pussy automatically and you finger your clit a little bit. You bite your lip. You know you shouldn't do this, but my God he is magnificent and you can't stand the thought of his hand on his own cock, when you want it to be your hand. Finally you nod your head at him and he closes the space between the two of you and kisses you deeply. 

You feel that cock pressed against your abdomen and you can feel it growing hard and digging into you. You pull back a little and finally get your hands on it and start stroking. But Gods is his skin soft as it moves against the rock hard shaft. "Do you know what a magnificent tool you have?" you ask him. 

"I've been told," he whispered as he plunges a finger into your already dripping wet pussy. "And your cunt is so pink and pretty. I was looking at it last night when you were all tied up and i could see it dripping from my seat."

"I was only dripping because I was looking so hard at your cock. I was imagining your cock diving into my pussy. Imagining opening my mouth and seeing how much of this I can get down my throat." 

Ronald groaned, "Oh God. I can barely wait to be in you." 

You lay on the kitchen floor and spread your legs, "Get in me."

Ronald hovers over you and sets the tip of his dick at your entrance, "I have trouble getting all the way in most girls," he explains. 

"I'm as wet as I've ever been, just do your best." 

And oh Gods, when he slides it it you are shocked. You've never had your cunt filled quite like this. He can't quite get balls-deep into you, but you manage to get a vast majority of his shaft inside of you. You can feel every movement he makes as his size fills out the side walls of your quivering cave. The head of his cock is thrusting right onto the magical G-spot only adding to the wetness you feel. 

You move into a rhythm with him and it is not disappointing. "I can't come in you," he whispers. "They'll know." 

You know it's true, that if any of his semen is still in you, you both will be in for the punishment of your lives. "I'll suck you off after I come," you promise. Ronald grins and continues thrusting, and reaching his hand down to cup your ass as he's doing it. It doesn't take long before you feel that feeling deep in your abdomen as the orgasm rips through you and your thrash underneath Ronald and his massive cock. He keeps pounding through your orgasm and you feel it like you've never felt it before. At long last you lay still and Ronald pulls his cock out. It's soaked with your natural juices. 

You push him onto the floor on his back and you work him over with your mouth. You wish you could get the whole cock in there, but it really is just to big. It tastes like you and you slavishly lick and suck on him until he is biting his lip and coming all over your face and his own stomach. 

All of this was well worth it, you are thinking. 

But as you get back up to continue working on breakfast, you start to feel guilty. And you realize Ronald does too. Oh, what have you done? Your Masters will truly let you have it now. You know you've disappointed them. 

"We have to tell them, don't we?" you ask. 

Ronald nods. "Perhaps tonight," he says. "Hermione is coming home tomorrow morning." 

"Perhaps we tell them together?" you ask. "When your Mistress gets here, let's tell them both at the same time."

"Yes," he agrees. "And let's try to act normal the rest of today."

You are able to maintain your sense of normalcy the rest of the day. You work extra hard on being as perfect a sub as you could be and you see Ronald doing the same. You guys are bent over opposite arms of the couch and spanked. That is a continuation of the punishment from the night before. You also are made to do sexual favors for the Masters throughout the day, including blow jobs and getting fucked while tied to the bed. Ronald is tied to the bed as Draco slides his cock into Ronald's ass. You have told the Masters you will be open to anal sex once you've been here longer, but it appears Ronald is quite used to having his asshole breached by your Masters. 

The worst punishment for Ronald comes when Hermione video calls him. You had thought she was just going to be checking in, but he had to sit there and watch as she was pounded by two different guys. She would look directly into the camera and say, "Watch it Ronald. Watch this amazing guy slip his dick inside my pussy. Oh god, I'm so wet for him!" Then the guys would look into the camera and say things like, "You pathetic little cuck. Your wife is here and has sucked my cock twice already and you're over there getting your ass spanked. You're pathetic." And Hermione would laugh as one guy pounded her from behind while the other guy had his cock down her throat. 

Ronald looks so sad watching it, but it looks like he is trying to maintain his pride. 

The video ends with Hermione telling Ronald to be good and she'll see him tomorrow. 

Sunday is the day you are to leave, as well as the day Hermione comes to pick Ronald up. You are nervous because you know that you and Ronald will be telling Hermione and your Masters what you did yesterday morning. You can't even imagine the punisment that awaits you. 

It's shortly after breakfast when you and Ronald are again on your knees giving blowjobs to the Masters. Hermione walks in, sees what's going on and immediately drops into a chair, raising her skirt and kicking off her panties and begins masturbating to the sight that she's walked in on. You can see from the corner of your eye that her legs are draped over the chair arms and she is fucking herself with her fingers. You hope that all three of them coming will help them go a little easy on you. 

Once they are finished, Hermione tells Ronald to go get dressed. 

"I have something to say first," Ronald says.

"AS do I," you say, with your head hanging. 

"Yesterday morning, the Girl helped me with breakfast and baking the bread," Ronald said. Your heart is thudding in your chest and you're sure that everyone can hear it. "And we had an hour when the bread dough was rising and-" he cut himself off, apparantly unable to go on. 

"And what?" Hermione asked icily. At that point, you know that they know what you've done. 

Ronald is silent.

"Girl," Draco barks. "What the fuck did you do?"

"We had sex," you whisper.

There is a beat where there is total silence before all three of them starting roaring and yelling at you.

"What were you thinking?" "I'm not sure there's a punishment strong enough for this!" "No excuses!" 

"Parlor, NOW" Draco yells. 

All five of you go into the parlor. "On your knees," Harry says. "Both of you."

"I am so sorry," you say, gasping and starting to cry. You don't know whose hand it is that strikes your backside several times in a row, but whoever is hitting is not holding back. 

"Silence, you fucking cow. I don't want to hear any of your fucking apologies right now. You acted like a dirty little slut who doesn't care about us, and that's how we're going to treat you," Harry says. 

Paddles were produced and you feel the hot wet tears falling down your face before the first blow lands on your ass. You can hear Ronald getting it just as hard and he is grunting with the pain of each blow. 

Blow after blow and you start to consider your safeword. Afterall, you'll need to sit in your office chair tomorrow. At that moment, whoever is paddling you must have the same realization, because the paddling is done. 

You and Ronald are left on the floor on your knees gasping and crying and aching. You can hear your Masters and Hermione commisserating quietly, but you don't know what they're saying. Likely it's the punishment will continue next week for you. 

"Come Ronald," Hermione says, as she throws his clothes to him. 

He stands and begins dressing. YOu don't look at him and you're sure he knows better than to look at you. You stay right where you are on the floor. You know not to move a muscle until your Masters give you permission. You are trying to control your tears, but your ass hurts so bad. 

When Ronald and Hermione are gone, your Masters leave you to your kneeling for a while longer. Finally Harry says, "Girl, come here."

You stand up quickly and go to him. 

"You must know we are disappointed in you."

"Yes Master Harry," you say. 

"This is a serious infraction," he points out. "We are going to discipline more before you leave, and next weekend is going to be all about punishment for this behavior."

"Yes Master Harry."

"You are going to sit in the dining room and write lines for us until lunch time," Master Harry says. "Master Draco is waiting for you."

You head to the dining room where Draco is standing next to a chair. You sit down gingerly on your bruised backside. Draco hands you a piece of paper with the words _I must stop acting like a dirty slut. "_ You will write this sentence over and over again for the next hour," Draco says. He hands you a pencil and a pencil sharpener and leaves the room. 

You hate lines, you absolutely hate them. But you know you deserve it so you get to work and in an hour you fill several pages of missives about being a dirty slut (which you ARE! You know you are!) 

As you are leaving the Masters' house, you are feeling perfectly miserable. "Girl," Harry says, gently lifting your chin so you are looking into his kind blue eyes. "You made a mistake, but you came to us and admitted your wrong doing. We are angry with you, but once the punishment is over next weekend, that will be it. We won't continue to punsish you beyond that.

You nod gratefully, happy to be leaving for the week with a renewed sense of satisfaction of submissiveness. 

Now you just have to make it through next weekend. An entire weekend of punishment. You shudder, wondering what it could bring. 


	4. Chapter 4

You are so nervous the entire week leading up to your weekend with your Masters. What could they have in store for you? You know it'll be a weekend filled with punishments, and you know that you absolutely deserve it. 

Friday evening finds you outside their door, taking deep breaths to calm your nerves. You realize that you are also feeling some anticipation. It's been a while for you that you've had time where you were truly subjugated like the dirty little sub you are, and this is the time that your new Masters could give you that. Whatever they have planned, you know that you'll get through this weekend. 

They answer the door together and you step in. "Good evening, Master Harry. Master Draco," you say, kneeling in front of them. 

"Stand up, Girl," Draco barks. 

You stand and look at both of them. "This weekend is all about your punishment for fucking Ronald last weekend," he continued. "We're going to lay down some ground rules."

"Yes Master Draco," you say. 

"First is that we have some tough punishments planned for you. Use your safeword if you need to." He pauses, "But! That is the only speaking you'll be allowed to do. You aren't allowed to talk. Understood?"

You nod your head, deciding to start this portion immediately. 

"Second. You are not permitted to come." Well, that wasn't a surprise, you figured that'd be the case.

"Third. You'll be nude all weekend starting now." You take the hint and remove your clothes. 

"Fourth. You need to be reminded of what a filthy slut you are." Draco pulled out a pen with body ink on it and got to work. You looked down as he wrote the word SLUT in large letters across your enormous tits. Harry took the pen and wrote FILTHY WHORE on your stomach. They hand you the pen and order you to write something on your thighs, so when you look down, you're reminded of what you did. You think for a moment and on one thigh you write CUNT WHORE and on the other one you write WORTHLESS SLUT. The Masters nod in satisfaction. 

"Finally," Draco says. "We are going to use humiliation this weekend."

You nod your head. Humiliating language is something you both love and hate. It puts you in an amazing sub space, but at the same time, you recognize how worthless you really are, prostrating yourself for two men. 

"We are going to stop early on Sunday, but if it's too much for you, use your safeword." You nod.

"Now," Draco said "Get in the Parlor. We have something set up for you."

It's a wooden contraptions designed for you to be attached to it. Your arms tied to the top and hang down just at your eye line, and your ankles are spread and attached to the bottom. Two wooden seats are there to go behind your knees so you are in a seated position, though nothing was holding your ass up and your legs are spread wide. You are completely open and exposed. 

The Masters get out the riding crop and take turns working you over, from your thighs to your ass to your tits to your exposed vulva and clitoris. Each time they bring it down it delivers a painful sting to the area. This goes on for several minutes and your eyes start to water before the Masters stop. They leave you hanging in the contraption, while they ignore you and go about their evening. You hang in the contraption for over an hour, your arms going numb, your legs aching and your pussy absolutely drenched. You could hear the Masters in the kitchen making dinner. 

Harry came back into the Parlor and says, "it's dinner time, Girl." He unhooks you and helps you stand straight as the blood rushes back to your extremities. You follow him into the kitchen. "You eat there," Harry said, pointing to the floor. 

You are humiliated that your food is in a dog bowl with a bowl of water next to it. You kneel down gently and stick your face in the bowl. It's a saucy noodle dish with vegetables and chicken. You began eating, knowing you aren't allowed to use your hands. You feel a full body blush when Harry and Draco laugh at you, "Look at that Girl," they sneer. "Eating like the fucking bitch she is." Or saying things like, "She's not even worth a place at the table, not even worth a plate!" When you drink out of the bowl it made you cough and they just laugh at you. 

You really wish you were eating at the table. 

After dinner, you are ordered to clean up the dishes. When you finish, you return to the Parlor where your Masters were sitting on the couch in the nude. "It's time to do the only thing you're good for," Draco said, "And suck our dicks." 

You know you are at least good at that and you fall to your knees. "So fucking eager," Draco said. 

"Just like a whore would be," Harry agreed. 

Draco goes first, his soft cock pushing roughly into your mouth. You work him over and in no time at all, his cock grows until it fills your eager whore mouth. You slavish it with attention, petting his balls softly while he fucks your face hard. It doesn't take long before he unloads his semen into your throat which you eagerly swallow. You barely have time to catch your breath before your other Master has his hard prick between your lips. He resumes just where his husband had left off, fucking your face hard. Draco watches as Harry's cock disappears into your mouth and pounds your throat. Draco cheers his husband on, "Fuck that whore's mouth!" Harry pulls out and jerks off onto your face, his sticky thick come dripping off your eyebrows and your chin. 

"You're not cleaning that off for a while," he said. You nod in understanding. It's already starting to cool and felt disgusting. "Let my come on your face remind you of what you're good for. Which is nothing but being our dirty slut."

You nod again. You understand that and you love being a dirty slut for your Masters. You love sucking their cocks and taking pain from the riding crop for them. Nothing gives you pleasure like being humiliated for them. 

The Masters put their clothes back on and you start realizing that you need the bathroom, but you aren't permitted to speak to ask permission to go. You are unsure what to do, so you bit your lip, hoping they'll notice. It takes a moment, but you squeezed your legs together bounce a little. "Do you need the toilet?" Harry asks. 

You nod. 

"We have bathroom rules this weekend," Draco said. He holds your hand and leads you to the backyard. "You'll pee outdoors," he said. "I want you to pee, then run three laps around the yard to give your legs a little exercise after kneeling so much for dinner and the dessert of our come." 

You hate bathroom humiliation. When you and The Masters were discussing what you were willing to do, you'd mentioned that pee play was only to be used as punishment for a grave misdeed. Fucking Ronald was indeed a grave misdeed and you know you've earned your punishment of having your toileting controlled. Still you don't love to be watched pissing, so you duck behind a tree and squat down to release your piss and neither Master followed to watch. 

When you finish, you began a slow jog around the yard. Their backyard is big, and luckily remote enough that there are no neighbors who can witness your humiliation. "Listen Girl," Harry calls. "We want to see those tits bounce while you run!" 

You add an extra spring to your step so your breasts bounced up and down with each step. Your tits were already achy and marked from the riding crop and this only makes them hurt worse. The semen on your face is drying and making your face feel cracked. And you feel so exposed and naughty to be running nude around the Masters' yard while they jeer from the sides. You finish your three laps, a little out of breath and follow the Masters back into the house. 

"We both have some work to do," Draco said. "We're going to set you up in our office while we finish." 

You nod, though you'd been hoping you were going to get permission to wash your face. They set you up in the same hard-backed chair they'd used the prior weekend. Your ankles tied to the legs and your hands tied behind your back with ropes crossing between your tits. 

This wasn't punishment at all. You absolutely love being displayed in such a manner. You love the idea of your Masters looking at your pussy and getting horny. Then you looked down at your thighs and the words that were written on there, and you remembered what a worthless little cunt you are. If you hadn't fucked Ronald last weekend, there is a chance that you would have come once already this weekend. There is a chance you would have eaten at the table. You think back to the prior weekend and remember how it felt to have Ronald's massive prick inside you. Just remembering that makes a bit of moisture seep out of your vagina and you think that maybe an entire weekend of humiliation would have been worth it. You know that you really are a filthy little slut, but you love being that. 

You wait patiently while the Masters each sit at their own desks doing some work. You realize that you don't even know what kind of work they do! Then again, they don't know about your corporate life, except that your weekends with them are a welcome break from being in charge. 

Time passes by and eventually they are done their work and got you out of your chair. You left a small wet spot where your pussy had dripped and Draco notices it. "Looks like this slut enjoys sitting in a hard chair all exposed for her Masters." 

You nodded your head, and he slapped his hand across your ass. You jump. "That's nothing to be proud of, you know," he said. "Being such a whore that even a wooden chair makes you wet." He sticks a finger roughly in your pussy and pulls it out, "Suck your juices," he demands and you suck on his finger. Your pussy felt so good with even just one thrust from his finger, but it left you craving even more. 

"On your hands and knees," Draco orders. 

You drop to your hands and knees immediately. 

"You aren't supposed to get wet from punishment," he said. "Harry and I are going to spank you hard." 

They begin right away, not even warming your ass up and starting right with very hard smacks. It stings so bad and they're hitting so hard it's pushing you forward. The pain turns from a pleasurable pain into a real pain soon enough, especially when the Masters said their hands hurt and they switched over the the paddle. You began crying in earnest. Oh god the pain from the paddle over and over and over again on your backside, which had already taken a beating from the riding crop just a few hours earlier. You know your ass is going to be well and truly bruised when this is over. Your tears and snot mix with the dried come on your face and you begin moaning in pain. There's a slowdown and you know the Masters were waiting to see if you woudl use your safeword, but you don't need to. This is a hard spanking for sure, but you know you're a tough little slut. The paddling continues. "This is what you get for being a slut," they remind you. "Ronald is getting punished just as hard this weekend because he's a man-whore too. Your pussy belongs to US and to US only. It's not your pussy to decide whose cock goes in you." 

At long last, the paddling is over and you are taken to the corner and told to stand there and think about your punishment. You think about it and you are in so much pain that you're beginning to finally feel sorry for your actions. And to think you have more than 24 more hours to go. 

After a while in the corner, Master Harry takes you outside to pee before its time for you to go to bed. They allow you to wash your face and drink some water and then show you to a pile of blankets on the floor in the corner of their bedroom. Draco is there waiting for you, holding something white in his hand. 

"Girl," he said sternly. "You're going to bed now, but we are staying up a little. We are setting an alarm for you and you will awaken bright and early tomorrow morning to start breakfast for us. We will leave you with instructions. Is that clear?"

You nod your head. 

"Now, Master Harry and I want to sleep in, which means we don't want you to wake us to take you outside to go to the bathroom in the morning, have I made myself clear?"

You nod again, grateful you'll get to use a toilet in the morning. But your gratefulness is short-lived when you see Draco hold up the white thing in his hands. It's a diaper. 

You moan and frown, earning a smack across the tits from Harry. You bite your lip to keep quiet. "You'll wear this," Draco said "and in the morning when you have to piss we expect you to use it." 

You hang your head in shame. Draco patted the floor. "Lie down," he said. 

You don't move and Harry smacks you hard on your bruised ass causing you to cry out. "When your Master says lie down, you lie down, Whore!" Harry said. 

You lay on the floor, legs spread. You were blushing as Draco get you settled into the diaper and sealed it aroudn your waist. Diapers are the ultimate humiliation for you, and your Masters know that. It's thick and bulky between your legs, but you know better than to argue!

The evening of punishment has been so exhausting that you fall asleep on the floor in mere minutes, not even awakening when the Masters get in bed. 

The alarm goes off early and you rise, remembering all over again the humiliation of your diaper. You tiptoe quietly out of the bedroom. It takes everything in your power to walk past the bathroom. You want to use the toilet, but you know you musn't. You look down and see the writing on your legs reminding you what a worthless cunt you are and you strengthen your resolve to be the best little submissive sex slave Harry and Draco could expect. 

The instructions for the breakfast are clear and even though you aren't very talented in the kitchen, you are able to make a simple bread dough. While it rises, you remember fucking Ronald the week before whist the bread dough rose. It doesn't make you wet now, it makes you realize how naughty it was. You deserve what you've gotten and whatever the Masters decide to dole out today. 

You really have to piss, but you are holding it in, hoping the Masters will wake up and take you outside. Anything to avoid going in the diaper. You hold on as long as you can, but once the dough is risen and is put into the oven, you know you can't anymore. You can't bring yourself to piss in the kitchen, where food is cooked, so you head into the living room, spread your legs a bit and release your urine. The diaper becomes full and soggy and you absolutely hate how it feels between your legs. You start to tear up, wondering how long you'll be forced to be in a diaper filled with piss this morning. You can't even let it all go, you are so afraid of it leaking, so you hold some in. 

The smell of the bread baking awakens your Masters and they come down the stairs within ten minutes of you pissing yourself. Draco looks at you and beams, "Oh, it looks like our little slut couldn't help herself and pissed her diaper like a baby."

"Good little subs don't have to wear diapers," Harry reminded you. You nod in understanding. "Go outside with Draco and he will hose you down." 

You follow Draco outside to the middle of the yard, waddling a little in the soaked and full diaper. "Spread your legs," Draco orders. You spread them and he pulls the velcro tabs and releases you from the diaper. Once you are out of the diaper, you let the rest of the pee come out and finish pissing in the yard. 

Draco looks angry. "Were you holding back from pissing your diaper fullly?" he asks. 

You nod, feeling very small. 

"Bitch, when we tell you to go in your diaper, we mean it." He turns the hose on you and cleans your private areas. The cold water is a shock, but it does feel rather nice on your badly bruised ass. "You've earned yourself more diaper time and we're going to make it count."

You start to cry, but Draco has no sympathy as he places three hard smacks on your wet and already aching butt. He forcefully leads you back into the house and marches you up the stairs where he promptly puts another diaper on you. You are so ashamed and humiliated now but not enough to use your safeword. 

Back downstairs, Harry is continuing to work on breakfast and Draco fills him in on what has happened with your diaper. Harry looks at you disapprovingly and shakes his head, "What a dumb fucking cunt," he says. You want to cry. 

The Masters have a whispered conversation before Draco leaves the room and Harry puts scrambled eggs and sausage in one bowl for you, cut up fruit in another, and water in yet another. "Eat your breakfast, Girl," he orders. You sink to your knees, the diaper high in the air and stick your face in the bowls eating your breakfast. 

Draco returns to the kitchen, "Hermione and Ronald are coming over. You and Ronald are going to have some diaper play, so eat and drink up." 

You wonder miserably what that diaper play could involve. You finish your breakfast and suck the cocks of your masters before they allow you to brush your teeth and your hair. 

Right as you are done, Hermione and Ronald are just getting to the Masters' house. Ronald is being led on a leash and is wearing nothing but a diaper. You can see even through the thick padding that his cock is huge. Hermione looks at you approvingly. "Good work on the body ink," she says to your Masters. "I'm sure it is serving as an important reminder of her proper place."

"Oh yes it is," Draco said. "As is the diaper."

"Well, desperate times," Hermione said. She claps her hands together. "Let's get started then." 

The three of them go to the kitchen and return with a pitcher of water and two glasses. Both are filled and handed to you and Ronald. "Drink up," Hermione said. "And keep drinking until this entire pitcher is done and don't piss yourselves." 

You and Ronald are made to kneel at either end of the coffee table and begin drinking your water. While you two are doing that, Hermione and the Masters have sex right in front of you. You watch as Hermione straddles over Harry, his cock deep in her pussy, while Draco is in front of her, his cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Hermione is so beautiful and you can tell just by watching that she is very talented at sucking cock. You glance at Ronald and see he is watching her in fascination and adoration. You wonder what went through his mind last weekend to want to fuck you when he so clearly is in love with his Mistress Hermione. 

They finish right about the same time that you and Ronald finish off the entire pitcher of water. You can already feel a pressure on your bladder, but you rememeber Hermione's instruction not to piss so you hold it. 

"Now," Hermione says, standing in front of you after she got her clothes back on. "You two are going to have a contest. Whoever can hold their piss the longest wins. The loser takes an extra punishment. 

You want to cry because you look at Ronald and you know his bladder must be much bigger than yours. But you set your resolve and hold onto the urine as long as you can. 

The Masters stand you and Ronald about ten feet apart and order you to stand with your legs spread and your hands clasped behind your back. Your tits are jutted out and you see Ronald glancing at them. Hermione sees him doing the same thing and places a slap right across his face. It stuns you because face-slapping is forbidden between you and your Masters. But Ronald only looks appropriately shamed. "I can't blame him for looking," Hermione said to your Masters, "Your little whore does have a magnificent set of tits." 

"Indeed she does," Draco said. "I think she's proud of them." The three of them laughed loudly. "Well, when you're worthless at anything else, I suppose being proud of giant tits is all you've got." Your face blushes crimson. 

The three of them talked and joked and laughed while you and Ronald stood there facing each other. You are becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute. You can still hold on, but you aren't sure how much you're going to last. You look at Ronald and see he looks as cool as a cucumber. You bite your lip. Ronald gets your attention by wiggling his fingers at you. You look at him. He glances at his Mistress and your Masters and when they all laugh at something together he mouths to you, "Let go at the same time." 

You nod, just slightly, still looking at him. His fingers at his sides hold up three, then two, then one. When he makes a fist, you start pissing and you watch Ronald as he closes his eyes and relaxes. "They're both going!" Hermione calls out and the three of them watch the two of you. 

You watch as Ronald's diaper gets fuller and yours gets fuller at the same time. You both drank so much water the piss just keeps coming and the diaper cant' contain it and starts leaking out the bottom and onto the floor. Even Ronald's diaper is too soggy to hold any more and his pee starts leaking as well. Your Masters and Hermione think it is delightful and scream with laughter as piss drips from the bottom of your diapers, down your legs and onto the floor. Finally you stop, but the damage is done and the diaper is wetter than you ever thought possible. It hangs from your crotch in a soggy mess and you must keep your legs spread. 

"Let's hose them off," Draco says and they march the two of you outside. 

Harry removes your diaper and Hermione removes Ronald's. You watch and are stunned all over again at the massive size of Ronald's cock. You were starting to think you were exaggerating it in your mind, but no. There it is in front of you, the largest dick you've ever seen and all over again you aren't sorry at all you took the chance to have it in your puss. The diapers, the spankings,the humiliation. All of it was worth it to you because Ronald has a glorious prick. 

For the second time that day, the cold hose is turned on you and you are rinsed from the waist down. You can see that Ronald had his own discipline. His ass and down the backs of his thighs are striped with red caning marks. It looks like his Mistress may have even drawn blood. 

You two submissives are given towels to dry off, and the three in charge announce that you'll both be punished since you both pissed at the same time. 

You wonder what punishment is in store for you.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The remainder of this weekend will have to wait until next chapter!


End file.
